


UNDERCOVER CHRISTIAN SENSHI'S

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Christian Tokusatsu/Anime, Classic Horror Monsters/Lierature, FURRY/ANIME/TOKUSATSU&LOTR
Genre: F/M, UNDERCOVER CHRISTIANS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN





	1. SUPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY

DENIS'S P.O.V.  
I WAS IN MY ROOM WAITING FOR IT TO GET HERE WHEN I HEARD MY MOM CALLING ME RICHARDIT'STIMEFORSCHOOL" ARGHOKMOM" I SAID GRABBING MY BACKPACK STORMING OUT THE DOOR AND DOWN THE STAIR'S I'MREADYMOMLET'SGO" DON'TWOORYIM'SUREYOU'LLDOGREAT" THANKS MOM" I SAID WALKING OUT THE DOOR GROUMBLING INTO MY PHONE RICHARD YOU KNOW WHAT THE BIBLE SAYS"

I PRESSED THE PLAY BUTTON ON MY PHONE AND PLAYED THE RECORDING I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS MY STUPID FURSUIT IS TAKING FOREVER AT THIS RATE THE DUMB CONVERENTION WELL BE OVER BY THE TIME IT ARRIVES" NOWLET'SGO"  
I SAID WALKING OUT THE DOOR MY MOM JUST SIGHED AND FALLOWED ME WE FINNALY MADE IT TO MY SCHOOL I GOT OUT OF THE VAN AND WALKED OVER TO THE DOOR WAVING TO MY MOM ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS WERE AT THIER LOCKERS TALKING ABOUT WHATEVER HEYLOOKIT'STHENEWKID" ONE BOY SAID WAITYOUMEANTHEFURRYBOY?"  
ANOTHER BOY ASKED NODUHH"  
MAN JUSTIN SOMETIMES YOU ARE SO STUPID"  
THE 3rd BOY SAID FACE PAWLMING HIMSELF  
WELL I JUST WANT TO BE SURE"  
WAIT ISN'T HE ALSO A SAINT SEIYA FAN BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO THINK"  
UH DID WE JUST CHANNEL THE WITCHES?"  
THE 2nd BOY ASKED WHAT WITCHES?"  
THE 1st BOY ASKED  
YA KNOW ICY DARCY AND STORMY?"  
OHTHAT'SRIGHT"  
ARGGGGGHHE'LLPAYFORMAKINGUSDOIT"  
THE FIRST BOY SAID CLENCHING HIS FIST  
BUT WHEN SCHOOLISSTARTINGSOON"  
AFTERSCHOOLATTHEPARK"  
I WALKED INTO MY FIRST CLASS  
ANOTHER BOY WITH BLACK HAIR WAS SITTING AT THE DESK NEXT TO MINE THE BELL RANG ALL THE STUDENTS HEADED FOR THIER CLASSROMS EXCEPT FOR ME  
I WAS LOST MANTHISSUCKSCLASS1AWHEREISIT?"  
MAYBE I CAN HELP"  
HUH?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE ANOTHER BOY HE WORE A BLUE TANG TOP DARK BLUE PANTS WHITE SOCKS AND BLUE SHOES HE HAD SHORT BLACK HAIR AND DARK BLUE EYE'S WHOAREYOU?" I ASKED TURNING AROUND TAKING A FIGHTING STANCE LEGKO DRUG" HE SAID PUTTING HIS HANDS UP IN FRONT OF HIS FACE I WAS SO ANGRY I CHARGED AT HIM WHATDIDYOUJUSTCALLME?"  
I ASKED SLAMMING HIM AGAINST THE LOCKERS THATMEAN'SCALMDOWNFREIEND" FREINDHAHDONTMAKEMELAUGH" I'MNOTLIEINGHONEST"  
YEAHRIGHT" IFYOUPUTMEDOWNICANHELPYOU" YOUHELPMEWITHWHAT?" ICANHELPYOUFINDCLASS1A?"  
HMMVERRYWELL"  
ISAID PUTTING HIM DOWN SHOWMEBUTIFTHISISATRICK"  
IT'SNOTATRICKIPROMISE"  
THATWAYOVERTHERE"  
HE SAID POINT ACROSS THE HALL OHTHANKYOUWAITHOWDID?" IMINTHATCLASSROOMTOO"  
YA IVAN"  
HE SAID OFFERING HIS HAND I'M DENIS"  
NOW COMEON LET'S GO"  
I SAID DRAGGING HIM INTO THE THE CLASS ROOM AFTER SCHOOL I WAITED FOR MY MOM TO PICK ME UP I FELT REALLY BAD FOR THIS MORNING MYMOMSUPORTSMEOFBEING A FURRY/ANIME FAN AND HOW DO I THANK HER BY BEING RUDE I WAS SITTING OUT SIDE THE SCHOOL ON THE STEPS FACE BURIED IN MY KNEES WHENIGETHOMEFIRSTTHINGIDOIS"

THAT'S WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF MY MOM'S VOICE I JUMPED OFF THE STEPS AND RAN OVER TO THE VAN ASIDE FROM BEING A FURRY MYOTHERFAMILY SECRETIS THAT IHAVEAUTISM SOHOWWASSCHOOLANYNEWFRIENDS?" HMMMAYBE" LITTLE DID I KNOW A DARK PURPLE CAT WAS WATCHING ME CRAPI'MTOLATE" WHAT'SHISNAME?" HISNAME'SIVAN" OHSOHE'SARUSSIAN" YEPHE'SACOMMIE"  
I SAID UNDER MY BREATH SOHOW'DYOULIKETHENEWSCHOOL?"YOU ATLEASTIT'SNOTTHEEAGALS"  
I SAID IWAS BORN AND RAISED IN WASCEA MY SCHOOL MASCOT WAS THE BLUEJAY I HATED THE EAGLES ONCE I EVEN ATTACKED AN EAGLE WHEN WE GOT BACK HOME I NOTICED THE FRONT DOOR WAS UNLOCKED I SLOW OPENED THE DOOR HELLOISANYBODYHERE?"  
SUPRIIIIIIIIISEHAPPYBIRTHDAYDENIS"  
I COULDN'T BELIEVE MY EYES ALL OF MY FREIENDS WERE HERE  
MEANWHILE IN MINNEAPOLIS A ORANGE LEOPARD WITH PURPLE SPOTS WERE DUMPING ALL THE ALCOHOL AND REPLACING IT WITH GRAPE JUICE AND 7 UP THANKSFORHELPINGUSTHISYEAR"  
HE SAID HANDING THEM TO SOME GUYS  
DRESSED IN A WIND PANTS AND WHITE HODDIES YOU'REWELECOMEZACK"  
ONE SAID WE'REATEAMZACK"  
BUTITHOUGHTGODWASALLPOWERFULL"  
THE GUY IN A PANTHER FURSUIT NEXT TO HIM PUT HIS HAND ON MYSHOULDER  
HEISWEDOWHATWECANBUTWENEEDYOU"  
WE'LLDOTHEBESTWECAN  
DENIS IS ON HIS WAY yHERE"  
ALLRIGHTJUSTAFEWMOREANDDONE"  
ALRIGHTZACKOPENTHEDOOR"  
RIGHT"  
THE LEOPARD SAID WALKING OVER TO OPEN THE DOOR ALRIGHTEVERYBODYFALLOWME"  
I SAID RUNNING INTO THE BUILDING  
AT FULL SPEED I WAS SO EXCITED I DIDN'T WATCH WHERE I WAS GOING  
AND ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO ANOTHER FURSUITER  
HEYWATCHIT"  
A BOY SHOUTED OHSORRY"  
I CALLED AFTER HIM  
ARGHCAT'S"  
HE SAID DUSTING HIMSELF A GIRL WITH LONG BLOND HAIR WALKED UP TO HIM OFF NOWSTEVENRELAXITSHISFIRSTCON" REMBER YOURS?" SHE ASKED HANDS ON HER HIPS HUMPHTHAT'SDIFFRENT"  
HE SAID WALKING TO THE MAIN ROOM ARM'S FOLDED  
AFTER THE OPENING CEREMONIES WERE DONE  
I TOOK A LOOK AROUND THERE WERE PEOPLE IN FURSUITS EVERYWERE YOUENJOYINGTHECON?"  
A VOICE SAID  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE A YELLOW LIONESS STANDING BEHIND ME  
YEAH I LOVE IT EVERY THING HERE IS AWESOME"  
NOT EVERY THING"  
SHE SAID TURNING HER ATTENTION OVER TO A GUY IN A WHIT HYENA FURSUIT  
UH YOU ALRIGHT?"  
I ASKED SNAPPING MY FINGERS BUT IT DIDN'T SO  
YOWAKEUP"  
I SHOUTED INTO HER EAR IT WORKED  
HUH DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"  
UH ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOU SEEM DESTRACTED"  
SORRY THOUGHT I SENSED A OLD ENEMY"  
SHE SAID SORRY FOR SCREAMING I JUST THOUGHT" BUT WE WERE INTERRUPTED WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF A BALL I TURNED AROUND READY TO BLOCK IT BUT THE LIONESS COUGHT IT ONE OF THE BOYS WHO THREE IT WALKED OVER TO US SORRY ABOUT I'M BAD AT CATCHING" HEY NO HARM DONE SHE SAID TOSSING IT BACK AT HIS FREIND NICE PASSING"  
HIS FRIEND SAID THANKS"  
YOU'RE WELECOME WELL SEEYOU AROUND"  
THEY SAID WALKING AWAY HIGH-FIVING EACHOTHER WAIT"  
SHE SAID THE TWO BOYS TURNED AROUND THE LIONESS WALKED OVER TO THEM CAN YOU GET THIS KID TO SAFETY?"  
THE TWO OF THEM NODDED  
GRABBING ME BY THE HAND  
THIS WAY"  
LEAVING HER TO TAKE CARE OF THE MYSTERIOUS FURSUITER ONE OF THE GUYS TOSSED HER THE BALL  
IN THE NAME OF THE LION OF JUDAH DEMON BE GONE"  
SHE SAID THROWING IT AT THE BACK OF HIS HEAD IT KNOCKED HIM TO THE GROUND BUT INSTEAD OF HITTING HIS HEAD  
A STRANGE FIGURE DRESSED IN A HOODED ROBE CAME OUT  
HE TURNED AND GRITTED HIS TEETH IN ANGER  
אתה תשלם עבור זה לביאה יהלום צהוב"  
HE SAID VANISHING SHE WALKED OVER TO US ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" SHE ASKED PUTTING HER HAND ON MYSHOULDER ANGRY I GRABBED HER ARM AND TWISTED IT THEN DID A POWERFUL KNEE STRIK TO HER BACK THEN HIP TOSSED HER  
ONTO THE FLOOR SHE LANNDED ON HER BACK  
I GLARED AT HER AND STORMED AWAY LEAVING SCORTCHED FOOT PRINTS  
THE TWO GUYS RAN OVER HER ARE YOU ALRIGHT JASMINE?"  
ONE OF THEM ASKED HELPING HER UP  
I DON'T KNOW"  
SHE SAID  
???'S P.O.V.  
I SAW THE WHOLE THING CLEANCHING MY FISTS  
THAT CAT IS DEAD"  
ISAID WALKING OVER TO ONE OF THE CON GOER'S THE GUY WAS A ORANGE HUSKY WITH MAGENTA SPYRALS ON HIS TUMMY  
DID YOU SEE A A PINK TIGER TABBY WITH WHITE STRIPES?"  
I ASKED HE NODDED AND POINTED TO THE DEALERS DEN  
GRAZIE"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION )  
THANKS"  
I SAID REMOVING MY GLASSES WALKING OVER TO HIM  
YOU'RE WELCOME SPIRIT OF POWER"  
HE SAID VOICE GOING SO DEEP IT WAS SCARY  
I TAPPED HIM ON THE SHOULDER HE TURNED AROUND  
BUT WHEN I SAW HIM I LOWERED MY FIST  
OH SORRY THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEBODY ELSE"  
INSTEAD OF RESPONDING HE PAYED FOR HIS STUFF AND RANAWAY HORRORFIED CRAP"  
I SAID FACE PAWLMING MYSELF AHEM" ONE OF THE GUYS WHO WAS RUNNING THE DEALER'S DEN SAID CLEARING HIS THROAT THIS TIGER TABBY DID HE HAVE RED EYES AND BLOND HAIR?" I NODDED MY HEAD SLOWLY  
I SAW HIM WALK INTO THE MEN'S ROOM"  
I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE HIM"  
DON'T WORRY YOU WELL SEE HIM AGAIN"  
GRAZIE"  
I SAID WALKING TWORDS IT AND SURE ENOUGH THERE HE WAS I WALKING OVER TO HIM HE TURNED AROUND I PUNCHED HIM RIGHT IN THE FACE  
SENDING HIM CRASHING AGAINST THE WALL WHEN I WALKED OVER TO THE WALL  
TO PUNCH HIM AGAIN HE GRABBED MY FIST AND KNEED ME HARD IN THE GUTT  
I STUMBLED BACK A FEW FEET TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE BUT HE ALREADY LEFT  
2 HOUR'S LATER IT WAS TIME FOR BED I WENT UP TO MY ROOM SHOWERED BRUSHED MY TEETH AFTER PRAYING  
I HOPPED INTO BED TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS AND WENT TO SLEEP  
LITTLE DID I KNOW SATAN WAS OUTSIDE THE CONVENTION CENTER  
WITH A PLEASED LOOK ON HIS FACE BETTER WATCH THAT TEMPER BLUE DAIMOND WOLF WARRIOR OF THE SPIRIT OF POWER HE SAID WITH A MOCKING SNEER THE NEXT DAY I WOKE UP GOT OUT OF BED AND HIT THE SHOWER'S MY CLEAN CLOTHES ON THE TOILET SEAT MY DIRTY CLOTHES ON THE GROUND  
AFTER I WAS FINISHED DRYING OFF I PUT ON MY CLEAN CLOTHES  
AND PUT MY DIRTY CLOTHES IN THE HAMMPER FOR JASMINE TO WASH AND DRY  
AND HEADED DOWN FOR BREAKFAST CLOSING THE DOOR BEHINDME AFTER BREAKFAST I WALKED OVER TO THE GAMEROOM  
AND SO DID HE  
DENIS'S P.O.V.  
WHEN I GOT THERE I WAS EXTREMELY EXCITED THEY HAD THE HOTTEST NEW FIGHTING GAME FWFCVI I WAS SUPER EXCITED AND STEPPED ON TO PLAY

WELCOME PLAYERONE SELECT COUSTOME CHARCTER"  
HMM LET'S MAKE THIS GUY A NINJA"  
OH AND GIVE HIM A SKIN TIGHT SPANDEX NINJA SUIT WITH TWO TOED SHOES"

OHH AND SOME AWESOME WEPONS  
AND SOME CUTE KITYY EARS"  
THE OTHER FURSUITER JUST ROLLED HIS EYES IN ANNOYANCE  
I TRIED TO ADD A FEW MORE THINGS BUT IT SAID SORRY NO MORE FOR NOW"  
PLEASE SLECT NAME FOR CHARICTER PLEASE?"  
I WAS PART JAPANESE AND SINCE NOBODY HERE SPOKE JAPANESE  
ピンクキシロショウムスタイガー忍者"  
ITYPE IN AFTER IT WAS FINISHED  
IT TRANSLATED INTO KANJIN AS PINK SAKURA TIGER NINJA  
SWEET IT HAS A JAPANESE LANGUAGE SETTING TOO"  
PLAYER 2 SELECT COUSTOM CHARICTER"  
HE QUETLY SLECTED HIS CHARICTER  
PLAYER TWO READY STAGE SELECTED EDEN"  
EH EDEN COULD IT MEAN LIKE THE GARDEN OF EDEN?"  
I THOUGHT TO MYSELF  
GANBATTE WA IKEMASEN DENISU NO EN WA SHINDE IMASUGA"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
DON'T BE SILLY DENIS MACHINES CAN'T TALK  
EVEN IF THEY COULD THE GARDEN OF EDEN HAPPENED YEARS AGO"  
THE GARDEN OF EDEN IS DEAD"  
I TOLD MYSELF BUT STILL IT MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY BEAUTIFUL"  
THE FURSUITER NEXT TO ME JUST PRESSED THE START BUTTON PLAYER 2 READY WAITING FOR PLAYER ONEAREYOUREADY?"  
THE VOICE SAID  
THIS IS TIGER NINJA READDY"  
I TOLD HIM SLAMMING MY FIST INTO MY HAND  
THE GAME STARTED TO SCAN US PLAYER'S1&2 SCANNING COMPLETE"  
PRETTY SOON WE WERE EMBEDDED IN RAYS OF PINK AND BLUE LIGHT  
EH NANI GA KOKO NI ARU NO KA?"  
I SCREAMED  
THEN IN A FLASH OF LIGHT WE WERE GONE  
THE OTHER CON GOER'S THAT WERE WATCHING US GASPED IN AMAZEMENT  
WHOA DID YOU SEE THAT?"  
ONE ASKED YEAH THEY JUST DISSAPEARED"  
AS WELL AS SOME OF THE STAFF BOTH REAL HUMANS  
AND THOSE WHO WERE POSSESSED BY DEMONS ONE OF THE STAFF MEMBERS  
A SILVER BATT WITH GREEN EYE'S SPOKE PEACE EVERYONE THEY WELL BE OK"  
HIS VOICE WAS DEEP STRONG AND ATHORATIVE YET KIND AND GENTLE  
HOWEVER YOU SHOULD ALL STEPP BACK"  
THEY ALL NODDED AND STEPPED BACK  
MEANWHILE IN THE GAME HUH WHOA"  
WAS ALL I COULD SAY  
HUH SO THIS IS THE GARDEN OF EDEN"  
ISAID LOOKING AROUND YOU MEAN WAS"  
A VOICE SAID  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE THE BLUE WOLF WHO ATTACKED ME  
OH GREAT IT'S YOU"  
I SAID TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE  
IT'S PAYBACK TIME"  
WHAT FOR?"  
FOR BUMPING INTO ME"  
HE SHOUTED TAKING HIS FIGHTING STANCE  
AFTER THE FIGHT THE SCENERY WENT FROM BEAUTIFUL TO SCARY  
MEANWHILE IN HOLLYWOOD CALIFORNIA SATAN AND 3 DEMON'S WERE SITTING ON THIER CHAIRS  
KAREN GA MODOTTE IRU"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
HE'S BACK"  
SATAN SAID PUTTING A HAND HAND OVERHIS HEART  
THE TWO DEMON'S NODDED PUTTING THIER HANDS OVER THIER HEARTS  
BACK OUTSIDE THE GAME THE LIONESS DID THE SAME  
THE ROOM WAS COMPLETELY SILENT AS TWO FURSUITER'S STEPPED UP TO PLAY  
ONE WAS THE LEOPARD THE OTHER ONE A ORANGE DRAGON WITH LAVENDER EYE'S  
REMBER DO YOUR BEST"  
THE SILVER BATT SAID  
ROUND1FIGHT"  
BOTH GUY'S PRESSING THE BUTTONS AT SUPER FAST SPEED  
BUT SADLY THE DRAGON WAS WINNING  
YOU SEEM TIRED MAYBE YOU SHOULD REST"  
HE SAID EYE'S FLASHING  
SUDDENLY THE OTHER FURSUITERS EYES GREW HEAVY  
OR SO HE THOUGHT  
WHAT'S HAPPINING?"  
MY LEFT HAND STARTED TO GLOW BRIGHT PINK HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
I SHOUTED THE FORCE OF MY BLOW WAS SO POWERFUL SPARKS STARTED TO FLY OUT OF THE JAGUAR FURSUITER'S BODY AS HE LET OUT A DEMONIC SCREAM AND FEEL TO THE GROUND HIS EYE'S RETURNING TO NORMAL  
THE DEMON POPED OUT GIVING HIM A ANGRY GLARE THE BOY WAS NO LONGER IN HIS FURSUIT BUT INSTEAD HIS DEMON NINJA CUSTOM FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES HUH AHHHH HE SCREAMED SCOOTING BACK UNTIL HE BUMPED INTO ONE OF THE HOODED GUY'S  
HE TURNED AROUND LOOKED UP AT THEM AND STARTED CRYING  
LO SIENTO SOY SIENTO TANTO WATASHI WA TOTEMO OROKANA"  
HE SHOUTED SLAMMING HIS FIST ON TO THE GROUND  
HOT TEARS OF SADNESS ANGER AND REGRET STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
I'M SORRY I AM SO SORRY I AM SO STUPID"  
NO YOUR'E NOT STUPID"  
THE HOODED GUY SAID  
AND YOU'RE NOT IN TROUBLE EITHER  
BUT I LIED I TOLD MY MOM I WAS GOING TO MY CUSIN'S HOUSE"

WAIT HOW'D I KNOW YOU GUY'S ARE TWO OF THEM?"  
THE BOY ASKED WHIPPING AWAY HIS TEARS  
YOU WELL KNOW SOON ENOUGH NICOLÁS NOW HAND ME YOUR FURSUIT"  
HE NODDED AND PICKED IT UP BEFORE THE DEMON COULD GRAB IT  
THEN HELD IT UP TO THE TWO HOODED GUYS HANDING IT TO THEM  
AND JUST LIKE THAT IT WAS ONCE AGAIN REPAIRED  
THE WEAKEND DEMON LET OUT A BLOOD CURTAILING SCREAM AND CHARGED AT HIM BUT THE TWO MYSTERIOUS GUYS NODDED  
HELD OUT THIER HAND'S FORMING A PROTECTIVE FORCE FIELD AROUND HIM  
THE FORCE WAS SO STRONG THE DEMON VANISHED  
THE WORD'S K.O. FLASHED ACROSS THE SCREEN THEN CAME THE CUT SCENE  
I COULD EITHER KILL HIM OR SHOW HIM MERCY  
SO I TURNED AROUND AND WALKED AWAY PRETTY SOON WE WERE BOTH TRANSPORTED BACK TO EARTH THE BOY IN THE DRAGON FUR-SUIT TURNED TO THE LEOPARD AND THE TWO HOODED GUYS AND SAID GRACIAS"  
DENADA"  
THE PANTHER SUITED GUY SAID HUGGING HIM  
AS RADIANT RAYS OF MULTI COLORED LIGHT FLEW ACROSS THE SKY  
PURPLE GOLD EMERALD GREEN AND RED LIGHT'S FLEW OVER THEM  
AND WENT BACK INTO THEIR BODIES  
ONLY INSTEAD OF LOOKING SCARY HE LOOKED MORE LIKE A KID WITH GREEN EYE'S PARTED SHORT BROWN HAIR THAT'S WHEN HE HEARD A LOUD BOOMING VOICE  
HANZ LUCAS STEFAN YOU'RE ALL NEEDED ON THE SET"  
BUT AS SOON AS THEY HEARD THOSE WORDS THEY TURNED AROUND  
LET'S GO MY BROTHERS"  
THE BOY SAID NARROWING HIS EYES A EVIL SMIRK SPREAD ACROSS HIS FACE  
THE TWO DEMONS NODDED AND FALLOWED HIM TO  
BACK AT THE CON CENTER I REACHED OUT MY HAND FOR HIM TO SHAKE  
BUT HE JUST IGNORED IT AND BOWED TO ME WAITING FOR ME TO BOW BACK  
I HAD A CONFUSED LOOK ON MY FACE  
PROPRIO COME HO PENSATO SENZA ONORE"  
ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
JUST AS I THOUGHT NO HONOR"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY SATAN WALKED AWAY  
A PLEASED GRIN SPREAD ACROSS HIS FACE UNDERNEATH HIS FURSUIT HEAD  
CHAPTER 1 PART 2  
DENIS'S P.O.V.  
THAT WAS WEIRD WAS THAT ALL A DREAM?"  
I ASKED WALKING OVER THE SINC TO WASH MY FACE THAT'S WHEN MY PHONE STARTED TO GO OFF THE SONG WAS FALLOWING THE LOVE LIGHT HELLO?"  
I ASKED PICKING IT UP  
YOU'RE NOT DREAMING DENIS"  
WHO IS THIS?"  
I ASKED  
YOU WELL FIND OUT SOON"  
HE SAID IN A DEMONIC VOICE  
HEY STEVEN BREAK'S OVER YOUR NEEDED BACK ON SET"  
ANOTHER VOICE SAID  
OK BRO"  
HE SAID IN HIS NORMAL VOICE  
JUST CALL ME A FRIEND I'LL CALL YOU BACK LATER ALRIGHT?"  
UHHOK"  
GROßER ABSCHIELD"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
GREAT BYE"  
HE SAID HANGING UP  
UHHHH BYE"  
I SAID PRESSING THE END CALL BUTTON ON MY PHONE  
AKUMAWA HARIU DONO KARI FORUNIADENANIO?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
WHAT WOULD A DEMON BE DOING IN HOLLYWOOD CALIFORNIA?"  
I ASKED MYSELF  
???'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK HOME I WAS APROTCHING THE THRONE ROOM  
I STOPPED AND GOT DOWN ON ME KNEES AND BOWED MY HEAD  
IT'S WORKING MASTER"  
THE BOY DOSE'NT SUSPECT A THING?"  
HE ASKED LEANING ON HIS FIST  
NOT AT ALL"  
A RELIEVED SMILE SPREAD ACROSS HIS FACE GOOD"  
HE SAID PLEASED  
ANNNNNND CUT"  
THAT'S A WRAP FOR TODAY GUYS"  
SAID THE DIRECTOR  
SO WHAT WERE YOU DOING ANYWAYS?"  
HE ASKED GETTING OFF THE THROWN PROP HELPING ME UP  
I WAS TALKING TO HIM"  
VAS REALLY YOU FOUND HIM?"  
HE NODDED HIS HEAD SMILING HAPPILY  
YEP GOD SENT ME A PICTURE"  
ALL RIGHT"  
HE SAID HIGH-FIVING ME  
I'M STARVED DID YOU GET LUNCH?"  
I ASKED EXCITED  
YEP PIZZA JUST ARRIVED"  
SWEET LET'S GO LITTLE BRO"  
I SAID GRABBING HIM BY THE HAND  
IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP"  
A BOY DRESSED A GOLD TSHIR WITH BLACK CARGO PANTS  
WHITE GLOVES AND SHOES  
IT SURE WAS NICE OF THEM TO LET US WHERE OUR OWN CLOSTHS"  
HE SAID GRABBING A SLICE  
WELL HE IS OUR DAD AFTER ALL"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S  
TRUE BTW WHEN'S YOUR NEXT GIG?"  
IN 3 WEEK'S"  
HE SAID HOLDING UP 3 FINGER'S  
SO ANY NEWS?"  
YEAH WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"  
OUR OTHER BROTHER'S ASKED  
WE FOUND HIM"  
VAS REALLY?"  
METALLIC ROBO NINJA SATAN NODDED  
AT LEAST THAT'S OUR NICKNAME FOR HIM EVER SINCE HE GOT THE PART  
AFTER SITTING DOWN WE SAID OUR PRAYERS GIVING THANKS TO GOD  
THAT'S WHEN SOME GUY'S FROM ANOTHER MOVIE WALKED BY  
DUDE IT'S THEM"  
YOU MEAN THE DEMON BROTHER'S?"  
THE OTHER GUY ASKED  
YEP THE ONE'S WITH THE PET BATT AND SNAKE?"  
THE THIRD GUY ASKED THE OTHER TWO NODDED  
AREN'T THEY SUPPOSED TO BE CHRISTIANS?"  
OH NO THEY DIDN'T"  
STEFAN SAID GETTING UP  
BUT WE STOPPED HIM  
THEY STOPPED AND TURNED THEIR HEADS OVER TO OUR DIRECTION  
WALKING OVER TO US  
LOOK IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT US ASK YOUR DIRECTER BUT IF NOT PLEASE LEAVE"  
HE SAID OR WHAT YOU'LL TELL YOUR PET TO SUCK OUR BLOOD?"  
THE THIRD ONE TAUNTED SNEERING AT US  
THAT'S A LIE BATT'S ARE NOT EVIL"  
AND IN THE NAME OF GOD SATAN GET OUT OF HIS BODY"  
I SAID WITH A VOICE LIKE THUNDER  
IT WAS SO LOUD EVEN THE PEOPLE AT THE CON CENTER COULD HEAR IT  
THE THIRD BOY COLLAPSED  
HUH WHAT HAPPENED?"  
HE ASKED RUBBING HIS EYE'S  
RUN GET YOUR BROTHER'S AND GO"  
I TOLD HIM HELPING HIM UP  
HE NODDED GRABBING HIS BROTHERS BY THE HANDS AND RAN OFF  
THANKS"  
HE CALLED BACK  
YOU'RE WELCOME"  
THE 4 OF TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO THE DEMON  
TAKING OUR FIGHTING STANCES  
STEVEN'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CON THE SAME GUY WAS AT THE DEALER'S DEN  
I WALKED OVER TO HIM TAPPING HIM ON THE SHOULDER  
PLEASE DON'T HURT ME"  
HE BAGED SHAKING  
I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEBODY ELSE"  
OH THE NAME'S ETHAN"  
HE SAID SPREADING HIS ARM'S OUT FOR A HUG  
STEVEN"  
ISAID ACCEPTING HIS HUG I LOOKED DOWN SEEING A 7 AND J MARK ON HIS ARM SINCE HE LEFT HIS FURSUIT IN HIS ROOM YOU LOCKED YOUR DOOR RIGHT?"  
HE SLOWLY NODDED UNTIL A LITTLE LIGHTBULB DUDE ARE YOU A"  
HEH SÍ THE FURRY WARRIOR OF POWER BLUE DIAMOND WOLF"  
I SAID STRIKING A KAMEN RIDER STYLE POSE  
DUDE THAT'S AMAZING SO AMI"  
WAIT I KNOW YOU FROM THAT CHILD'S ANIME FURRY CHRISTIAN WARRIORS"  
THAT'S RIGHT WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"  
BUT BEFORE I COULD AWNSER MY PHONE WENT OFF IT WAS FROM THE GUYS  
PRONTO?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
HELLO?"  
HELLO BLUE DIAMOND WOLF"  
THE VOICE SAID IT SOUNDED DEEP AND DEMONIC  
HEY RICHARD WHAT'S UP?"  
I SAID HOLDING BACK A LAUGH  
DEMON ATTACK"  
WHAT?"  
I ASKED EYE'S WIDINING  
YEAH IT WAS FROM OUR RIVALS"  
BUT WITH THE CREATOR'S HELP WE'VE BEATTING THEM BACK"  
REALLY SAME HERE"  
I BET THE EVIL ONE'S UP TO SOMETHING"  
RICHARD SAID  
I NODDED IN AGREEMENT NO DOUGHT"  
WHAT'S THE BAND DOING?"  
PACKING WE'RE REALLY EXCITED TO BE THERE"  
I'MGLAD BUT MY SMILE QUICKLY DISSAPEARED  
BECAREFUL RICHARD THE COUNTAFITER MAY BE PROWLING AROUND"  
RIGHT YOU TOO"  
HE SAID NODDING BEFORE HANGING UP  
NO WAY CAN HE BE HIM HE'S AN IDIOT"  
I SAID TO MYSELF THAT'S WHEN I GOT A NOTFICATION ON MY PHONE IT WAS FROM HANZ IT WAS A SNEAKPEEK FOR THE NEXT EPISODE  
THAT'S RIGHT GAZE WELLUPON MY FACE MY DEAR FOR IT IS THE FACE OF EVIL  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
HE SAID LAUGHING EVILY THE CREATOR'S WARRIORS WELL STOP YOU"  
AU CONTRAIRE MON CHERI"  
HE SAID SNAPPING HIS FINGERS  
THEN HE WALKED AWAY LAUGHING EVILY CLOSING THE PORTAL BEHIND HIM  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT EPISODE"  
BE SURE TO LIKE COMMENT SUBSCRIBE AND SHARE"  
THIS IS HANZ OVER AND OUT"  
I WAISTED NO TIME ON COMMENTING AND HE WAISTED NO TIME ON AWNSERING DANKA"  
HE SAID POSTING HIS SIGNTURE SNAKE AND SMILE EMOJI  
HANZ FAMILY AND MY FAMILY HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE OUR ANCESTORS MET DURING THE CHRISTMAS TRUCE MY FATHER GREW UP IN THE USA WHILE MY MOM GREW UP IN ITTALY MY MOM WAS THE CHRISTAN MY DAD'S A VERY FAMOUS AND POPUFUR VOICE ACTOR VOICING THE ORIGINAL MAIN PROTAGONIST  
WHEN IT FIRST PREMIERED IN THE 1990'S  
WELL I GOTTA GO SEE YOU LATER"  
I COMMENTED HE COMMENTED BACK OK BYE"  
AFTER PUTTING MY PHONE AWAY I HEADED OVER TO THE DEALER'S DEN  
WHERE ETHAN WAS BUYING SOME STUFF LIKE A VERY OLD VHS FROM THE 80'S  
IT WAS A MUSICAL ABOUT A GROUP OF PREETENS  
INSPIRED BY MY DAD'S FAVORITE MUSICAL HI TOPS  
WHICH WERE NOT MY THING  
BEING A GUY I PREFER ACTION MOVIES WITH FIGHT SCENES  
CIAO"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
HI"  
ISAID WAVING TO HIM  
OH HI"  
HE SAID WAVING BACK  
SORRY ABOUT BEFORE I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE"  
REALLY WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS?"  
A CHERRY BLOSSOM CAT WITH WHITE STRIPES"  
WHO TOLD YOU I WAS HIM?"  
A ORANGE HUSKY WITH MAGENTA SPYRALS ON HIS TUMMY"  
HUH A ORANGE HUSKY WITH MAGENTA SPYRALS?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED  
SÍ"  
I'LL ASK MY DAD EXCUSE ME"  
HE SAID STARTING TO WALK AWAY UNTIL I STOPPED HIM  
WAIT YOUR DAD?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
YEAH THE ONE WHO'S IN CHARGE OF THIS CON"  
REALLY?"  
I ASKED SHOCKED  
YEAH AND DON'T WORRY YOU'RE NOT IN TROUBLE"  
BRB"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY  
A FEW MINUTES LATER HE CAME BACK WITH HIS DAD  
THIS FURSUTER WHERE WERE HIS SPYRALS?"  
ON HIS TUMMY THEY WERE CLOCKWISE"  
THAT'S WHEN WE SAW THE FURSUTER AND A GUY IN A MASK RUN AWAY  
ANOTHER GUY IN HIS UNDERWEAR WAS CHASING THEM  
HEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY SUIT"  
HE SAID ANGRY  
WAIT IF THAT'S HIS FURSUIT THEN WHO'S?"  
I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU TWO GET THE OTHER'S TO SAFETY"  
WHAT ABOUT YOU?"  
HIS DAD ASKED  
I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHO HE IS"  
THEY NODDED AND RAN TO WARN THEM  
WHILE I RAN IN THE DIRECTION THEY WENT  
FERMATI LÀ"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
STOP RIGHT THERE"  
I SAID STOPPING THEM DEAD IN THERE TRACKS  
THEY TURNED AROUND  
AH THE SPIRIT WARRIOR OF POWER"  
HE SAID IN A DEEP DEMONIC VOICE  
GIVE HIM BACK HIS FURSUIT DEMON"  
OR WHAT?"  
HE ASKED CROSSING HIS ARM'S  
OR I'LL MAKE YOU CORRECTION GOD AND ME WILL MAKE YOU"  
I SAID TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE  
VERY WELL TRY AND MAKE US"  
THEY SAID CHARGING AT ME AT FULL SPEED  
I SMIRKED LEEPING IN THE AIR AMING A FLYING SIDEKICK AT HIM  
IT LANDED RIGHT IN HIS FACE  
IT WAS SO POWERFUL IT KNOCKED HIM OUT OF HIS SUIT  
I WALKED OVER TO THE GUY HERE I BELIEVE THIS IS YOURS"  
HE NODED HIS HEAD YES  
MERСI"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
THANK YOU  
HE SAID AFTER I GAVE IT BACK TO HIM  
NOW GO JOIN THE OTHERS HURRY"  
HE NODDED HIS HEAD AND RAN INSIDE  
LEAVING ME TO FIGHT THEM OFF  
BUT INSTEAD THEY JUST VANISHED  
AWW RUNNING AWAY?"  
I ASKED TEASINGLY  
DENIS'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WAS BACK IN MY ROOM WATCHING A OLD MOVIE ON MY PHONE  
IT WAS CALLED THE KINGDOM CHUMS THE ORIGINAL TOP10  
BUT ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS THAT WOLF SAID  
WHAT DID HE MEAN BY NO HONOR I HAVE HONOR"  
HE'S JUST UPSET THAT I WON AND HE LOST"  
AND BESIDES IT'S HIS FAULT FOR STANDING IN MY WAY"  
I TOLD MYSELF  
BUT I ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED THE HOME THING  
AND WAS QUICKLY TAKING TO THE HOME PAGE  
THE FIRST VIDEO I SAW WAS A COVER OF A SONG  
IT SHOWED A 16 YEAR BOY DRESSED AS DEMON1  
HE WAS IN A RECORDING STUDIO HE WAS WEARING HEAD PHONES OVER HIS EARS  
NOW'S THE TIME TO SAY I CAN AND SHOW YOU LOVE YOUR FELLOWMAN"  
NEVER HATE JUST FOR KICKS DO NOT KILL IS TOP10 NUMBER 6"  
PRETTY SOON ANOTHER GUY STARTED TO SING TOO  
AND THE GUY STARTED TO DEEPING HIS VOICE

WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO NOT THAT SONG?"  
DON'T KILL NO DON'T KILL SAY YOU NEVER WILL"  
I'M TELLING YOU ALL GOD'S CHILDREN ARE BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU ALL GOD'S CHILDREN DESERVE THE GOOD LIFE TOO THEY SAY DONT KILL  
NOW THAT'S NOT VERY ODD SINCE WE'RE ALL CREATED BY GOOOOOOOD  
ARGH NO STOP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
WELL THAT WAS WEIRD AWESOME BUT STILL WEIRD"  
I LOOKED BELOW TO SEE WHO IT WAS BUT ALL I SAW WAS  
ERIC'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE STUDIO  
OK THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY GREAT JOB BOYS"  
OUR MANIJER SAID HANDING ME MY WATER BOTTLE THANKYOU"  
I SAID TAKING IT FROM HIM  
RICHARD WALKED OVER TO ME  
GREAT JOB DUDE"  
HE SAID SLAPPING ME A HIGH-FIVE  
DANKASHE"  
I SAID HIGH-FIVING HIM BACK  
ERES BIENVENIDO"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
YOU'RE WELCOME"  
SO WHAT BRINGS YOU HEAR DUDE?"  
I ASKED CROSSING MY ARM'S  
HIS HAPPY FACE SLOWLY CHANGED INTO A FROWN  
SLOWLY CLOSING HIS EYES AS HE LOWERED HIS HEAD  
THAT COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING  
¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"  
I ASKED DEEPINNING MY VOICE  
I'M MOVING  
¿GASP QUÉ??"  
KEVIN SLOWLY NODDED HIS HEAD YES  
THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD THE SOUND DARKHEART'S THEME FROM CARBEARSII2  
THAT WAS OUR ALEART WHEN SATAN IS ATTACKING  
IT WAS MY PHONE GOING OFF I SWIPED LEFT TO AWNSER IT HELLO?"  
GUY'S IT'S JENNIFER"  
WHAT'S UP JENNIFER?"  
HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEW'S?"  
YEAH KEVIN JUST TOLD ME THAT HE IS MOVING"  
OH"  
WHAT IS THAT NOT THE NEWS?"  
I ASKED WELL THAT'S ONLY PART OF IT  



	2. CHAPTER 2 THE REPLACEMENT

  
IT WAS A VERY LONG ADUTCION PROCESS  
FORTUNATELY ALL THEM WHO WERE REJECTED WERE GOOD SPORTS ABOUT IT  
I SAT IN THE MIDDLE  
SORRY"  
I SAID SINCERELY  
DON'T BE"  
THE LAST ONE SAID  
WITH A SMILE  
YEAH JUST MEETING YOU WAS ENOUGH"  
ONE OF THEM WHO WAS A GIRL SAID  
YEAH BESIDES BROADWAY IS MORE OF MY THING"  
THE FIRST ONE WHO WAS A 15 YEAR OLD BOY SAID  
MAY THE LORD GOD BE WITH ALL OF YOU"  
ALL OF THEM NODDED AND WALKED OUT THE DOOR  
THAT'S WHEN THE DOOR SWUNG OPEN AND IN CAME 15 YEAR OLD BOY  
WITH GREEN PARTED HAIR GREEN PANTS AND A BLACK TANGTOP  
EXCUSE ME SORRY I'M LATE"  
AND WHO ARE YOU?"  
I ASKED INTERESTED  
MY NAME IS NICOLÁS IM 13 AND I'M AUDITION FOR DEMON#1"  
LET'S GET RIGHT TO THE AUDITION SHALL WE?"  
HE SAID  
OH YEAH RIGHT"  
A FEW HOURS LATER HE WAS FINISHED  
THAT WAS PERFECT IRASHAI NICOLÁS"  
THANK YOU"  
AFEW MINUTES LATER I WAS IN MY DEMON NINJA SUIT  
SO UH HOW DO I TALK TO GOD?"  
WELL THAT DEEPENDS IF IT'S SHORT JUST LOOKUP"  
GOT IT"  
IS THAT WHYLORD?"  
HUH WHY WHAT?"  
THEY ASKED CONFUSED  
I TOLD MY MOM I WAS GOING TO MY CUSIN'S HOUSE"  
BUT I WAS REALLY GOING TO A FURRY CON"  
THAT'S WHEN ONE SATAN'S DEMON POSSESED ME"  
IT'S POSSIBLE ONE OF THEM SAID

HAH POSSIBLE?"  
YEAH

?????'S/HENRY P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE AT MY HOUSE IN THE BASEMENT  
ME A PARANHATRON AND A BLACK RIDER  
WERE ALL SITTING ON THE GROUND IN A CIRCLE  
YOU START THIS TIME"  
OUI"  
BUT BEFORE WE COULD THERE WAS ANOTHER KNOCK ON THE DOOR  
WHO IS IT?"  
THE DARK LORD SAURON"  
AUTHORIZATION PASSWORD?"  
ASH NAZG DURBATULUK ASH NAZG GIMBATUL"  
ONE RING TO TO RULE THEM ALL  
ONE RING TO FIND THEM ONE RING TO BRING THEM ALL"  
AND IN THE DARKNESS BIND THEM"  
I NODDED AND OPEND THE DOOR LETTING HIM IN  
SO WHAT DID I MISS?"  
HE ASKED WALKING IN TAKING HIS SPOT NEXT TO THE PIRANHATRON WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO BEGIN THE MEETING"

SORRY I'M LATE JUST GOT HOME FROM A BATTLE" WE REMOVED OUR HELEMET  
MAN I LOVE GOD"  
IKR HE IS SO AWESOME" AUSTIN SAID PUTTING DOWN HIS SAURON HELMET YEAH HE IS" I SAID WITH A NOD PUTTING MY PIRANHATRON HELMET AWAY HE IS AWESOME INCARNATE IF THAT WAS THING THAT IS"

SANTIAGO SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS SMIRKING  
DIAGO IS A HUGE FAN OF SAINT SEIYA AND THE PRESEDENT OF THE CHRISTIAN OTAKU CLUB SPAINARD AMERICAN DEVISION AT OUR SCHOOL

OK EVERYBODY READY?"


	3. Chapter 3

HEAVENLY FATHER WE ASK THAT YOU PROTECT OUR ENIMIES GIVE THEM NEW HEARTS AND AS THE COVID-19 VIRUS CONTINUES REMIND US TO KEEP OUR FOCUS OUR EYES" FISSA I NOSTRI OCCHI" THE NIGHT RIDER/ANTONIO CORRECTED ON YOU OH LORD CONTINUAR OBSERVANDO Y PROTEGIENDO A NUESTROS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS EN JAPÓN Y OTROS PAÍSES AFECTADOS POR LA PANDEMIA Y OTRAS ENFERMEDADES ENGLISH TRANSLATION CONTINUE TO WATCH OVER AND PROTECT OUR BROTHERS AND SISTER'S IN JAPAN AND OTHER COUNTRIES AFFECTED BY THE PANDEMIC AND OTHER DISEASES"

WE PRAY THIS IN JESUS NAME AMEN"  
SO HOW'S BRANDON DOING?"  
ANTONIO ASKED  
BEFORE GREGG COULD AWNSER

HIS BELT BUCKLE STARTED BLINKING  
AHHHHHHHHHH"  
THAT SOUNDS LIKE BRANDON"  
GASP SATAN"  
ANDREW GO GET YOUR CAPE  
AND MEET US OUTSIDE ON THE FRONT STEPS"  
RIGHT"  
HE SAID IN HIS HYDE VOICE NODDING HIS HEAD  
I RAN OVER TO THE CLOSEST WHERE I PUT MY PIRANHATRON HELMET I GRABBED IT  
AND RAN UPSTAIRS

AUSTIN GRABBED HIS SAURON HELMET AND PUT IT BACK ON AS WE RAN UPSTAIRS TURNS OUT AUSTIN WAS RIGHT SATAN HAD BRANDON AND HIS BEST FRIEND SHOUTING UP A STORM OF HATE

ANDREW RAN OUT THE DOOR OVER TO US  
ALL OF TOOK OUR READY STANCES  
SORE WA JUNBE DESU" AHH A PIRANHATRON MR HYDE AND THE DARK LORD HIMSELF SAURON THE TRAITORS TU SEI IL TRADITORE

LE DISTE LA ESPALDA A DIOS ERES UN MONSTRUO MALVADO" SANTIAGO SHOUTED STORMING OVER TO HIM GET OUT OF MY BEST FRIEND'S LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS BEST AHORA"


End file.
